User talk:NotAGothChick101
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bronies and Bronettes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Random, but... who's your favorite character? I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 20:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Twilight Sparkle, cuz I kinda relate to her (see my userpage). NotAGothChick I'm up to my arms in arms! 20:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Should we change the badges to cool pictures and stuff? I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 20:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) We van do that? NotAGothChick I'm up to my arms in arms! 20:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! You just click 'customize badges' on your userpage under 'More Badges You Can Earn'. What should we change them to? My Ideas: 1. The canon wiki has one for categories called It was under E. 2. We MUST have a 20% Cooler one XD ...That's all I have so far. Whatcha think? I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 20:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, not sure I quite understand... NotAGothChick I'm up to my arms in arms! 20:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to do it, and you can tell me if you want anything changed? Or we can do it some other way. I hope I'm not coming off as controlling :P I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slow-ly... 20:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Go ahead! NotAGothChick I'm up to my arms in arms! 20:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) back as she hugs Its all right Goth, i've had alot of experiance. I dont mind at all if you hug me ;) - ''Ferb♥er''''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"Sounds like a vampire to me!" 00:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sir Kimba pic Hope you like it! ^.^ - ''Ferb♥er''''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"Sounds like a vampire to me!" 03:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Goth, are you okay? You seem kinda down lately... just know that I'm here if you need to talk to someone, okay? *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 14:54, December 23, 2011 (UTC)